


David Bowie, The Weeaboo

by CoolestCucumber



Category: David Bowie (Musician), David Bowie - Fandom
Genre: David Bowie - Freeform, Gay, Hardcore Sushi Roll Anal Pounding, Japan, M/M, Misunderstanding, Sushi, Yaoi, hella homo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 13:22:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3121748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoolestCucumber/pseuds/CoolestCucumber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All David wants in life is to be a tru azn boi. He moves to Japan, watches anime, learns Japanese, eats sushi, even found love with a Japanese drag queen. But his life still feels bland, incomplete, until he blindly orders a special deal with a voucher to order "One Long Yaoi Sushi Roll" that will make his dream kinda cum true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	David Bowie, The Weeaboo

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of this story after realising how much of a weeaboo David is.

It started one night on d 69th time he visited Japan, bc in his heart, this was his homieland.   
He became insomniac, couldn't sleep knowing he will never keep up with Japanese media standards. He would stay up, watching freaky Japanese late night TV shows with his new lover who was a Japanese-born n raised Queen called "Juicy Sushi". David knew Juicy Sushi's real name was Charles, but called him Juicy Sushi anyways.   
They've been watching skinny bois breaking they're limbs inside giant sumo wrastling outfits 4 about three hours now. Watching all d fake fat bumping around waz making Juicy Sushi thirsty (thirsty for it's 2 different meanings 


End file.
